The Green Monster
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for a may prompt over at rounds of kink. Greg is jealous. Slash! Archie/OMC, Greg/Archie. Prompt: "Lawn gnomes are evil." Kink: Catalysts e.g., character A shows interest in character B, which makes character C realize how hot B is R/R!


Archie stared at Bobby in confusion. The Georgia native had clearly lost his mind.

"Has working with all those guns and all that gunpowder scrambled your brains, man?" Archie asked incredulously. Bobby scoffed indignantly.

"You have the hots for Greg, just admit it."

"I do not," the a/v tech protested. The other man rolled his eyes and gave Archie a yeah right look. "Fine, I like him, okay? But there is no way in hell he likes me. I'm not the kind of guy he dates," Archie added softly.

"I think he likes you, but he doesn't realize it. I know just the way to change that," Bobby whispered conspiratorially.

"Okay, I may regret saying this, but I'll bite. What do you have in mind?" Archie wondered.

"Well…" ------------------------

"What's up Archie? You look like you're in a good mood," Greg commented. It was the end of shift and they were walking out of the crime lab.

"Well if you must know. I have a date."

"A date with whom?" Was it Archie's imagination or did Greg look the slightest bit jealous.

"A guy my friend set me up with. We're going out to dinner then a movie. His name is Robbie and he's a manager at a local company. He sounds like someone I could have a good relationship with." Easy Arch, don't lay it on to thick, he cautioned himself. Swallowing hard Greg forced himself to smile at his friend.

"Well, good for you. Let me know how it goes see you tomorrow."

"Bye Greg, see you tomorrow." ----------------------

Greg was unaware of the fact that he was making an annoying growling sound in the back of his throat until Sara spoke.

"Something wrong Greggo?"

"Huh?"

"You were growling. Tell me does it have anything to do with Archie's date with this new guy?"

Turning surprised eyes to his best friend, he asked,

"How'd you know about that?"

"News travels fast. You should know that."

"Yeah, I know. No I'm not jealous about Archie's date. I'm happy for him."

"Mmm hmm," Sara murmured in disbelief.

"What?"

"Nothing, Greg, you keep telling yourself that."

"I will because it's true. Well I have to get going, see you tomorrow Sar?"

"Yep, see you then." Watching the ex-labrat walking out of the building Sara chuckled. Not jealous my foot, she mumbled to herself. We'll just see about that. --------------------

Several weeks had gone by since Archie and Robbie had begun dating, and Things seemed to be going very well. Every time Greg talked to Archie Robbie's name would come up. Walking into the other man's lab to see how he was coming on viewing the tape he'd recovered from the Wal-Mart robbery Greg was dismayed to find him on the phone with Robbie.

"Yeah, I had fun last night. It was so nice to be out away from the city where we could see the stars." A soft chuckle and a smile. "Oh Robbie, stop it." Greg cleared his throat alerting the other man to his appearance. Looking up he made eye contact with Greg. "Hey I have to go. Greg needs results. Talk to you later? Okay, you to, bye."

"Sorry bout that, Greg," the a/v tech apologized.

"Oh, it's okay. What've you got on my robbery case?"

"I've identified your guy. Meet Las Vegas born and raised Taylor Stark," Archie replied grabbing the print out.

"Thanks Arch. So, uh, things are going well with you and Robbie isn't it?" The goofy love struck smile was back on Archie's face. Greg felt his insides twist and that ugly green monster raise its head.

"Things are going fantastic. Last night we went on a picnic out in the country. It's so nice to be able to see the stars."

"Sounds like it was a nice evening," Greg said around the jealousy clawing at his chest.

"Yes it was," Archie agreed. Just then a knock on the doorframe caught there attention.

"What can I do for you Sara?" Archie asked sweetly.

"Just have a question for you about something. I can come back if I'm interrupting, though."

"No, don't worry about it, I was just leaving," Greg said through his teeth making a hasty exit. ----------------------

Once she was sure Greg was out of earshot Sara closed the door and pulled up a seat next to the tech.

"We need to talk. I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"What are you and Bobby up to and what does it have to do with Greg?" she asked bluntly. The tech was about to deny knowing anything when he was stopped by the CSI's next words. "I'm a CSI; I can tell if you're hiding something."

"Bobby got it in his head that Greg likes me. I admitted that I like him but that I know I'm not the kind of guy Greg dates. He argued that was because Greg likes me, but doesn't realize he does. So he came up with this plan."

"So is Robbie a real person?"

"Yeah, an old college boyfriend of Bobby's. They're still best friends. Robbie is currently without a boyfriend so he offered to help out. I'm beginning to think Bobby may be right and that Greg is jealous. But just as I start to get a strong feeling that he is he backs off."

"He's jealous trust me," Sara said.

"You want to know the funniest part of this scheme?" Archie asked laughing.

"Sure what?"

"It's easier if I show you," he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. Flipping through his pictures he stopped at the one he was looking for. Taking the wallet being held out Sara glanced down at the picture and started to laugh.

"Wow, he has a remarkable resemblance to Greg.

"I have no idea how Bobby managed to have a friend who looks so much like Greg, but it has its advantages," Archie said.

"Yes it does," Sara agreed. "I think I have an idea on how to make Greggo even more jealous and hopefully get him to make a move."

"Go ahead, I'm listening," Archie said eagerly.

"Have him come to work. Maybe have him meet you so he can take you out to lunch."

"I love the way you're mind works. You and Bobby are very sneaky people, you know that?"

"I prefer to call myself creative."

"Creative then. Thanks Sara, I just might do that."

"No problem." -------------------------------------

The mass of people around the receptionist desk puzzled Greg.

"Hey, Nick, do you know what's going on?"

"Archie's boyfriend is here to take him to lunch."

"Oh, have you seen him?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, and you're not gonna believe it."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll have to find out for yourself." Nodding Greg pushed his way through the crowd until he reached Archie and his boyfriend. A startled gasp escaped his mouth when he caught sight of the other man. He felt like he was looking in a mirror. This guy looked a lot like him. Hearing the sound Archie turned around.

"Hey there, Greg. I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Robbie. Robbie, Greg, Greg, Robbie," Archie introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Archie's told me so much about you," Robbie said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you to," Greg said gripping the other mans hand unnecessarily tightly.

"We should probably get going to lunch so you can get back before the end of lunch hour. What do you say, babe?" Robbie asked leaning in and wrapping his arms around Archie and kissing him soundly. The group went silent as they watched the couple making out like teenagers. Greg could hear the blood pounding in his ears. He knew he had to walk away before he punched Robbie for kissing the man he was in love with. Turning away he pushed his way back through the crowd refusing to look at anyone. Clearing her throat Sara tapped Archie on the shoulder.

"He's gone, you can stop now," she whispered. Nodding the two men pulled back smiling.

"You still up for that burger?" Robbie asked. Archie nodded in agreement. Laughing the two of them made there way out of the lab and into the Las Vegas night. ----------------------------

Tired of watching Greg sulk, Sara made up her mind to do something. He and Archie needed to get together, and they needed to do it now. She had a plan but she had to talk to Robbie and Archie first. Luckily Robbie was making one of his visits to the lab and she was able to catch them in Archie's domain.

"I need to talk to both of you." Both men looked up at her voice.

"Okay, shoot," Archie invited. Closing the door, Sara began,

"Greg's reaching his breaking point. I'm afraid if something doesn't happen soon he might hurt Robbie out of anger and jealousy."

"What can we do?" Robbie wanted to know.

"Archie, you could invite Greg to do something tomorrow night. You both have the night off. Then Robbie could "run in to you" maybe he could catch you in a compromising situation. Maybe you're both leaning in towards each other."

"Hmm, interesting suggestion."

"Robbie, you tell him something like I knew you liked Greg, that's why you dated me in the first place. Well, I'm going to be the better man and break up with you. You deserve the chance to be with who you want."

"You're a genius Sara. She and Bobby would have fun scheming with each other," Robbie told Archie.

"Yes they would. Okay, let's do it." -------------------------------------

The Las Vegas Aquarium was hosting a rare shark exhibit. Archie knew of Greg's fascination with sharks.

"This is so amazing," Greg breathed looking at one of the sharks.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Archie said softly.

"I am, thanks for inviting me." Catching sight of Robbie out of the corner of his eye Archie gave him a thumbs up before moving to the next part of the plan. Very slowly he leant in close to Greg's face.

"It was my pleasure. I'm glad you're having fun," Archie whispered his face inches from Greg's. Reflexively Greg turned his head and his lips nearly touched the other man's. Closing his eyes Greg allowed his lips to move closer and closer to Archie's. He could feel Archie's breath on his face when he was jerked back to the present by a familiar voice. ----------------------------

"Archie! Greg?" Hearing their names the two men jumped apart as if they'd been burned and stared at Robbie's hurt face.

"Robbie, I uh," Archie stammered.

"Save it, Archie. I should have seen this coming. It's not me you want to be with, it's Greg. You started dating me because I look so much like him."

"That's not true," Archie protested. Reaching out a hand Robbie placed it on Archie's arm.

"It's okay, I'm not angry. You have the right to be with who ever you want. So I'm going to be the bigger man and end this." Greg who had been silent up until this point spoke up.

"I can't let you do that. It would hurt Archie. I'd rather hurt myself then hurt him."

"Its okay, Greg, he's right," Archie admitted softly.

"What?" Greg asked in shock.

"I started dating Robbie because he looks so much like you. I like you, and I didn't think I could ever be with you so I found a replacement. Now I'm not sure."

"I do want to be with you," Greg reluctantly admitted. "I didn't realize it at first. I didn't even know I had feelings for you until you two started dating."

"Everyone else could see how jealous you were," Archie pointed out. Blushing Greg moved closer and leaned in towards the other man. Smiling softly Archie followed his example and the two of them stared into each other's eyes.

"So kiss already," chorused three voices. Smiling broadly, Archie did just that. Tangling his hands in Greg's hair he attacked his mouth with a searing kiss. After a moment they pulled back, resting their foreheads against each other. That was when the number of voices registered. Looking around they saw Sara and Bobby standing beside Robbie. The three of them were exchanging high fives. Glancing at Archie Greg saw a happy smile on his face.

"Why am I the only one who is confused?" he questioned.

"Well…" Archie began. -----------------

"Wow, you are a sneaky bunch of people," Greg said.

"Yeah, but it got Arch and you together," Bobby argued.

"That it did so no hard feelings?" Greg asked addressing Robbie.

"None whatsoever. I had fun helping these guys out."

"Why don't we all go out for a late dinner, my treat," Greg offered. The two guys were about to agree when Sara elbowed them both in the side. Getting the hint Bobby answered.

"I'd love to, but I've already got plans."

"Yeah, same here," Sara added.

"It's been one hell of a day. I think I'm going to relax with a good book," Robbie said.

"Well, this time it'll be Arch and I, but next time, I'm taking everyone," Greg demanded.

"Sounds like a plan," Sara replied. The others nodded and went their separate ways leaving Archie and Greg in the aquarium.

"Glad you fell for it?" Archie whispered.

"Most definitely, otherwise I couldn't do this," Greg answered pulling his boyfriend in for another heated kiss.

Finished


End file.
